


Bad Day?

by ShaniquaCynthia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daydreaming, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Voyeurism, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaniquaCynthia/pseuds/ShaniquaCynthia
Summary: Both neighbors Jared and Jensen have a bad day when they don't see each other. Bad summary...give it a chance tho!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This was supposed to be just a pwp but somehow got a bit of plot in it. Don't know if this will stay a one shot or not we'll just have to see.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jensen or any SPN characters or the real J3M (Jensen/Jared/JDM/Misha)!

~Jensen~

Jensen pulled up to the garage, Winchester Mechanics, angry at his boss for calling him in early. Don't get him wrong he loves his job, fixing cars is his passion. But not seeing the tall drink of water that is his neighbor kind of irks him a little…ok a lot. Seeing him is basically the highlight of his mornings and he usually gets to feel himself but not today.

Just thinking about his neighbor has him hard in his jeans and turning back around just to see what compromising position he'll catch him in this time. Getting out of his precious 'Baby' and making his way to JDM's office trying his best to get ahold of himself. But his mind just won't let up about that dimpled smile, and the lips on the man, Jensen just can't help himself. So he bypasses Misha, the secretary and husband of JDM himself, to the restroom.

Locking himself in and he pulling out his cock and strokes slowly bringing up a fantasy in his head. Jared on his knees using those delicious lips to suck him off while he leans on Baby in the garage where they could be caught at any moment. Jared stroking him with his hand while he licks at balls, Jensen moans Jared's name and pulls the hair at the back of his neck. Jared groans against his balls and goes to deep throat Jensen. Jensen starts to thrust in his Jared's mouth as he gets closer and closer.

Right when he's about to shoot his load down Jared's throat Misha walks in dropping his keys. Jensen cums and holds Jared there making him swallow every drop. At this Jensen cums when he hears a knock at the bathroom door.

"Uh…Jensen? You alright buddy?" Misha asks concerned for his friend.

Breathing heavily Jensen cleans up and putting himself up quickly. He composes himself and opens the door again before Misha has an aneurism.

"Yea I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? You were in there for a long time," Misha replies.

"I wasn't in there for that long calm down. I said I'm fine ok."

Reluctantly Misha concedes and walks back to the front. Jensen feels like an ass for that but he doesn't have time for it right now he'll just apologize later right now he has to see about his boss. Jeffery Dean Morgan is an older guy that Jensen really enjoys working for. He's a no nonsense guy and he is sort of like a father figure to him. Anything the old guy wants or needs Jensen is the go to man that gets it done every time and any time. Well these days not so much anytime.

The mornings and late afternoon belongs to a certain person now and Jensen would prefer those times to not be disturbed. Taking a deep breath he opens the door to Jeff's office seeing the man looking at his computer.>

"Well its about time you got here."

Jensen rolls his eyes putting his feet up on Morgan's desk. Morgan pushes Jensen's feet off and tells him about his new client. A guy name Lucifer wants his luxury sports car fixed up. Jensen lifts an eyebrow at the name but says nothing otherwise. He knows a guy named Lucifer but it couldn't be the same guy right?

 

 

~Jared~

Jared woke up to two things one: to his dog Sadie licking his face and whining at him to get up and two: his alarm blaring at him that its 9:30 a.m., pushing Sadie to the side and cursing up a storm. He rushes to get in the shower and gets dressed as quickly as possible. He doesn't have time to walk her so he opts to ask his neighbor if she can do it just for today. Jared wishes that he could ask the neighbor , Jensen, with his bright green eyes and dazzling smile, but he knows he won't be there.

So on top of being late for work he won't get to see the man of his VERY lustful dreams. Jared knows his mood is gonna be grumpy. And dealing with horny adults at the college library is going to be a challenge for him Jared just knows it. So he sucks it up and makes his way next door to his other neighbor Ruby. Who for some reason can't take a hint that he isn't interested. So this is just gonna suck even more for Jared to ask this of her. Jared hopes this doesn't get awkward but knowing himself its gonna be exactly that. Jared rings the doorbell with Sadie on her leash wagging her tail looking at Jared.

"Yea I know I'm crazy but I need someone to take you for your walk. I'm already late as it is, just promise me you'll behave," Jared pleads with Sadie who sounds like she scoffed at him.

The door opens up with Ruby in nothing but a t shirt and giving Jared a sultry look.

"Finally came to ask me out Jared?"

"Um….can you walk Sadie for me? I'm running really late for work and I don't have anyone else to ask," Jared chuckles uncomfortably looking at her face the whole time.

Its not that she isn't attractive, she just isn't who he wants. Ruby is an extremely attractive and beautiful woman if he wasn't gay he would of asked her out already. Ruby looks visibly put out about Jared asking to walk Sadie but agrees to do it anyway.

"Thank you so much I owe you one!"

"So a date then?" Ruby persists.

Jared gives her hopefully a reassuring smile and leaves for work. Getting chewed out by his boss, Jim, about being late is something he seriously hates but since its his first strike he got off easily by just having to work way later than he usually has to. Jared loves working in the college library. He loves that he gets to be around books and help Jim with some projects he gets at times. Jared especially loves reading folklore for some odd reason it just interest him, so to each their own right?

Hours later has Jared thinking about the different interactions he's had with Jensen while he's at the front. Plus no one seems to be needing help at the moment and his boss is in his office doing God knows what, so why not daydream a little? Jared goes to over to knock on his neighbors door, Jensen answers it shirtless. Jared eyes him up and down from the pale six pack abs, to the perky nipples and broad shoulders, down to the slim hips and bow legs, back up to the bitable neck and pouty lips to the green eyes that always tend to change a different shade of green. Jared first…well second thought was I am so fucked and right now would be a GREAT time.

"Something I can help you with neighbor?" Jensen says with a smirk. Jared blushes crimson red.

"Uh…yeah…um I was wondering if you had any tools? My uh….ass is leaking….I mean sink! My sink is leaking," Jared laughs awkwardly.

"Oooh-kaaay I don't know what to do about your…leaky ass but I think I may be able to help you with your sink problem," Jensen tries not to laugh.

"I'm sorry I just,"

"No no no its ok, I'll be over there in a second just let me grab my tools and a shirt," Jensen smiles at Jared.

Jared walks back to his place cursing himself about how stupid he sounded to Jensen. Jared was so caught up in his head that he didn't hear Jensen knock so he walked in.

"Jared?" Jared turns around to see a still shirtless Jensen standing in the kitchen with him. "Sooo the sink?"

"Right…right the sink."

"No need to be nervous," Jensen says as he deliberately bumps his chest against Jared's shoulder.

Getting lost in thought again at watching Jensen bend over to pick up his tools and at the cut in his hips he gets sprayed with water from the sink.

"Fuck!"

"Sorry I don't know what happened."

"No its o-"Jared stops as he lifts his wet shirt that he took off to wipe the water from his face. Jensen was standing in Jared's kitchen with no shirt and soaking wet from the sink. Jensen wipes his face with his hand until he sees the shirt in Jared's hand and wipes down his chest.

"Thanks cowboy."

Jared just says fuck it and kisses Jensen grabbing him by the back of his head. Jensen reciprocates pulling Jared close by his waist rubbing their growing hard-ons together. Jensen grabs Jared's ass as he pushes him up on top of the counter. Jared pushes away from Jensen trying to catch his breath.

"We can't do this," Jared breathes.

"Why not? I know you want me. Didn't think I'd notice you checking me out not that long ago," Jensen fires back kissing down his neck. "We're both grown and know what we want. Why not get this party started." He kisses Jared again loving the whimper that came from him. "How 'bout it Cowboy?" Jared nods his head quickly. "I want you bent over the table…NOW!"

Jared is snapped out of his daydream by one of the younger college students that not only regularly visit the library but also the ones that openly flirt with him. Jared pays them no mind but today has been shitty to say the least. People not turning in their books, girls and guys alike keeping him from his work by flirting with him, the coffee machine in the lounge wasn't working, plus one of the librarians' couldn't come in to work because of the flu.

But to top it all off have one of the most handsome young guys that flirt with him distracted him from his daydream of him and Jensen. Yeah today just sucked.

Review? Kudos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter things are still getting fixed to how I want yhis story to b but also me working has gotten in the way. Anyways enjoy and leave some kudos and comments.....if u want

~Jared's pov~

"Where'd you go beautiful?"

3 a.m. already? Damn well there goes my chance of at least seeing him when he gets home. Jensen comes home around 11 unless he's working on a special project he'll be home around 2 a.m. Even though I didn't get to see Jensen at least I'll have something to look at least til Jim let's me off.

"Hi Matt..."

"I love it when you say my name. Always have me wondering when I can have you moaning or screaming it," Matt says.

I just chuckle and shake my head at his bluntness. He never will give up on asking me out. I already know that he's about to ask me.

"So how bout we go bowling or maybe to lunch tomorrow since you seem exhausted," Matt offers.

"That's real nice and all but I'm not interested."

"Come on. You haven't even given me a chance. Just once...go out with me. You might ending up liking it..liking me hopefully," Matt pleads and walk away with a, "Just please think about it."

Why does this have to be so difficult. I mean it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance or at least a date. But then again what about Jensen? What would he think? What would he do? I mean its not like we are exclusive or anything. We just flirt a lot and I don't know. A guy like Jensen wouldn't really go for a geeky guy like me anyways. I don't compare to his supermodel good looks and body. I mean yea we flirt but I don't think he is into me like that.

"Alright Jared you can go on home now," Jim says coming from the back office. "I like you Jared but please don't be late again ok?"

"Yea OK thanks Mr. Beaver. I'll see you Monday morning."

Finally getting home and taking Sadie out for a late night walk I think about Matt. I talk to Sadie about the situation but she just seems uninterested. It must be nice to not have to worry about all this stuff we have to. I tell her so and she barks as to agree with me. Walking to my drive way I still don't see Jensen's car in his drive way though. Wow this sucks ass.

~Jensen's POV~

Lucifer. Lucifer. It just couldn't be the same guy. I mean it can't be right. Don't think about it Jensen just try and keep all that out of your mind. Packing his things up to finally get back to an empty home. Fuck I hate being single. I mean yeah I don't have to answer to anybody, be out late, and sleep with who I want when i want.

But then again I miss having to come home to someone and be around them and have that intimacy. Every time I think about things like this I think of Jared. Damn, what I wouldn't do for that man. The things I would do to him and for him is limitless. I'd kill for my Jared. My Jared...I love the sound of that.


End file.
